blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Solid Silva
is a nobleman and the second son of the Clover Kingdom's ruling family, House Silva. He is also a member of the Silver Eagle squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, page 4 Appearance Solido is a tall young man with a slender build. He has a long silver-colored hair and a pair of blue eyes. He sports his hair in a french braid hairstyle but leaves his fringe and the hair at the top section of his head in a loose and messy hairstyle. Additionally, he keeps his hair, at the righthand side of his head, neat by wearing a couple of white hairpins in a shape of a three-leaf clover. As a nobleman, Solido wears intricate outfits where he sports a dark-colored tunic and a purple blazer on top of it. The blazer has long sleeves and is held together by a two-headed belt at his waist. The said blazer also extends up to his neck area where it has frilly edges and being held together by a gold locket. He also wears a light-colored pants that extends slightly below his knees and sports a pair of sandals. On top of his outfit, Solido wears a dark-colored robe that covers his entire outfit. As a member of the Silver Eagle squad, Solido wears the squad's signature robe in which only covers his torso. The upper half of the robe consists of a light-colored fur with the squad's insignia at the lefthand side. The lower half consists of a dark-colored fabric that separates the fur and a series of light-colored elongated fabrics that mimic the appearance of a bird's feathers. Personality Solido is a man with a sadistic nature where he finds enjoyment on insulting people he believes to be beneath him. This is not limited to people of lower status but his own blood relative as well where he does not even hesitate on humiliating her little sister in public.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 11-12 His sadistic nature also extends to his action where he does not hesitate on attacking people whom dare to oppose him. Moreover, Solido is not a person that could easily forgive someone. This is noted when he still wants to seriously injured Asta even though another member, Alecdra Sandler, already restrains him for proper punishment later.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 9-10 It is also noted by Julius Nova Chrono that Solido prefers to fight or perform a mission on his own rather than working together within a group. Furthermore, Solido does not seem to be very fond of taking order just from anyone in which can be seen when he shows a sign of displeasure after Fuego Leon Vermilion gives him and his siblings an order.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, page 12 In constrast to his nature, Solido also knows fear towards people he believes to be superior than him, such as Noselle Silva, his older brother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 13-14 Biography One day, Solido is invited to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony at the Magic Knights headquarters in which he attends along with his older siblings. When they are waiting for Julius with several others Knights, the said Magic Emperor arrive while bringing 5 lower-ranked Magic Knights along with him to attend the ceremony as well.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 17-19 During the ceremony, Solido is promoted to a 3rd class Intermediate Magic Knight after collecting 6 stars from completing missions that were assigned to him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, page 2 At the end of the ceremony, Solido and the other Knights are invited by Julius for a celebratory banquet that he had prepared.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-7 After Julius left to attend another matter, several Knights begin to scrutinize the unwanted guests that Julius had brought. Solido joins the commotion by greeting his younger sister, Noelle Silva, whom is one of the unwanted guests. Solido's action is followed by his older siblings with Noselle ultimately orders Noelle to leave the hall. Subsequently, Solido and the other honorary Knights are being confronted by Asta whom prevented Noelle from leaving and declares that he will become the Magic Emperor to silence them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 12-15Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 18-19 Seeing Asta's insolent act, Solido immediately launches an attack along with his sister, Nebula, and Alecdra.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 6-7 Unfortunately, his attack is nullified but Alecdra manages to restrain him. Solido then immediately proposes that they exterminate Asta as he launches another attack. Once again, Solido's attack fails to harm Asta as the latter deflects it back towards him. Solido manages to neutralize his deflected attack but is completely surprised from the turn of event. He then immediately steps aside when Noselle decides to handle the matter by himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 8-14 Not long after, someone enters the banquet hall and inform them that the Royal Capital has been invaded.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 18-20 After a strategy meeting with the rest of the Knights, Solido and his siblings are ordered to protect the Royal Capital's Central District by Fuego Leon. He then summons a water-based eagle and carries his older siblings to their designated location.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 11-14 Upon arrival, they are immediately greeted with cheers by the citizens whom have been struggling against the invading army.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 3 They soon realize that they are under attack by an army of corpses in which Solido proceeds on mercilessly decimating all of them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 5-6 After all the corpses are defeated, black substances suddenly manifest under their feet and transport Solido and the other Magic Knights a considerable distance away from the Royal Capital.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, pages 5-11 Solido and the rest of the Knights then combines their magical power together to create a composite spell that could immediately transport them back to the Royal Capital. Once they arrive, he immediately expresses his discontent in regards of the teamwork that he was forced to perform.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 12-14 Afterwards, Solido begins to mock House Vermilion and the Crimson Lion squad, once he sees Fuego Leon Vermilion is severely defeated by the enemies. However, he quickly turns silence when Noselle interrupts him and orders him to help in establishing the Royal Capital's defenses.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 3-5 After Fuego Leon and Leopold are taken to the medical ward and the city's defenses have been recovered, Solido has a brief audience with the Magic Emperor along with his fellow Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 11 Soon after, the nobleman follows his brother as the latter leaves the venue.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 13-15 Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Creation Magic': A form of magic that allows Solido to create any water-based entities. Usually he uses this spell to create serpent-shaped creatures or lethal inanimate object that could seriously injure his opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 6Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 10 Solido water bullet.png|link=Holy Water Assassination Bullet|Holy Water Assassination Bullet Solido takes his siblings for a ride.png|Unnamed water eagle spell Solido easily exterminates corpses.png|link=Death Dealing Sea Serpent|Death Dealing Sea Serpent *'Restraining Magic': A type of magic that Solido could use to restrain his opponents. He has a penchant on creating water-based serpents to restrain and constrict his opponents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 8 Sea Serpent twine.png|link=Sea Serpent Twine|Sea Serpent Twine Equipment *'Grimoire': Solido possesses a grimoire that contains various water-based spells that he could use during a fight. The grimoire has a light-colored covers with intricate designs on both covers and its spine. It also has the three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. Solido grimoire.png|Solido's grimoire Fights Events *War Merits Conferment Ceremony *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion Trivia References Navigation